


Forbidden Rose

by BlankSoraShiro



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSoraShiro/pseuds/BlankSoraShiro
Summary: 15-year-old Ruby is in her final year of school and is one of the tops students at Beacon Academy, as well as the star of the track time. She has captured the hearts of many of the students of Beacon, including her sister Yang, and one of the faculty, Glynda Goodwitch. Now read as Yang and Glynda compete to win young Ruby's heart for themselves. High School AU





	1. Chapter 1

 “Hey, Rubes!” Yang shouted as she jumped onto her younger sister’s back, almost knocking Ruby to the floor, but caused her to drop her books.

“Yang!” Ruby scolded for causing her to drop her books but was blushing slightly at the feeling of her sister’s soft mounds in her back.

“Sorry, Sis,” Yang replied sheepishly and let go of Ruby to help her pick up her books.

“It’s fine, just be more careful next time,” Ruby said taking her books from Yang.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Yang said saluting Ruby.

Ruby smiled at her sister’s antics and closed her locker door. “Ready to go to English?” Ruby asked.

Yang’s face grew irritated and muttered, “Sure.”

Ruby quickly picked up on Yang’s irritation and asked, “I thought you liked English?”

“I do,” Yang replied, “It’s Ms. Goodbitch, I don’t like.”

“Yang, don’t call her that,” Ruby scolded lightly, “She’s an amazing teacher, and I really like her.”

“I bet you do,” Yang muttered under her breath angrily.

“What was that?” Ruby asked, not hearing Yang.

“Nothing,” Yang replied quickly, “Let’s go.”

Yang started walking towards their next class. Ruby sighed and thought, “Sometimes I don’t understand her,” before following her sister.

They walked into English class, and Glynda was sorting out her papers on her stand at the front of the classroom. Ruby and Yang went to their assigned seats, Yang’s being in the left back corner, the seat farthest away from Glynda’s desk, and Ruby's in the right front corner, the seat closest to Glynda’s desk.

When Ruby walked past Glynda to her seat, Glynda smiled at Ruby and said, “Hello, Ruby, how has your day been?”

Ruby smiled back and said, “Good. I set a new track record yesterday.”

Glynda’s smile widened a bit, and she replied, “That great. I’m proud of you. Though it was only a matter of time until you did, seeing as you’re the star of the track team.”

Ruby cheeks grew a slight pink tint and her smile grew slightly, “Thanks.”

“Now go sit down in your seat, class is about to begin,” Glynda said.

“Wait,” Ruby said, “How is your day going?”

Glynda’s smile grew a bit more, and she replied, “It's going well, thank you for asking, Ruby.”

“No problem,” Ruby replied happily and went to her seat.

From the back of the classroom, Yang glared daggers at Glynda.

Class began, and Glynda told everyone to settle down and turn to page 369 in their books to continue reading Hamlet. The class did as they were told and Glynda walked over to her desk to get her book, which she left there by _accident_. Glynda got her book, and instead of going back to her stand she sat down on the edge of Ruby’s desk.

Ruby looked up at Glynda’s beautiful emerald eyes, who looked back down into Ruby’s silver eyes as she turned to the appropriate page in her book.

“Who would like to begin reading today?” Glynda asked, not removing her eyes from Ruby’s, using her peripheral vision to see if anyone raised their hand.

No one raised their hand or noticed that Glynda was staring into Ruby’s eyes, as it looked like she was looking at her book. “Don’t make me ask for volunteers,” Glynda said with a warning tone.

Someone finally decided to be the sacrificial goat and raised their hand. Glynda gestured them to start reading aloud, but still never took her eyes of Ruby’s eyes. After the person reading read about a quarter of the page, Ruby still hadn’t taken her eyes off Glynda’s, and it wasn’t until Glynda reached down and tapped on Ruby’s desk that she was able to. Ruby blushed deeply realizing she got caught staring by Glynda and quickly looked down at her book trying to figure out where they were.

Glynda smirked slightly at Ruby’s action, as she accomplished what she was trying to do. Glynda’s smirk widened when she saw Yang staring daggers at her from the corner of her eye.

Glynda and Yang had an official unofficial rivalry going on over Ruby’s heart. It was an official rivalry because they were competing for Ruby’s heart against the other. However, it was unofficial because despite them competing for Ruby’s heart they weren’t completely sure that the other was actually going for Ruby’s heart.

Yang wasn’t entirely sure that Glynda was going after Ruby because despite the fact that Glynda acted a lot nicer to Ruby than she did to the other students, but so did all the other teachers because of Ruby’s age difference; though Glynda did act extra nice considering Glynda’s regular attitude. Plus Yang didn’t even know if Glynda was into girls, much less ones as young as Ruby. And Yang knew it was illegal for Glynda to have a relationship with Ruby since Glynda is a teacher and Ruby is a student.

Glynda wasn’t entirely sure that Yang was going after Ruby either, since, despite the fact that Yang was really physically affectionate, especially with Ruby, Glynda recalled Taiyang being the same way, so she just chalked it up to Yang being Taiyang’s kid. And what really had Glynda on the fence about whether or not Yang was going after Ruby was the fact that they were siblings, well half-siblings, and she highly doubted Yang would go after Ruby since incest is illegal.

However, despite their own doubts, both had this unshakable feeling that the other was going after Ruby’s heart, which they wouldn’t allow. Thus their official unofficial rivalry for Ruby’s heart had started, and they weren’t about to lose to the other.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time, and teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting at a large table with, starting from the left, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Ren and Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune, on the other side.

“So, Ruby, are you going to celebrate setting a new track record?” Pyrrha asked as she held Jaune’s hand. Jaune and Pyrrha had been dating for about year after dancing around each other’s feeling for about a year and a half.

“The others on the track team wanted to have a celebratory dinner for breaking the record,” She continued after eating a bit of her food.

“Not really,” Ruby replied, “Yang said she'd make me my favorite foods for dinner tonight, sorry.”

“Yap, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate strawberry cookies and pancakes, and bacon,” Yang said happily.

“That’s fine,” Pyrrha said, “I’ll bring cupcakes for the team tomorrow.”

“Yay!” Ruby cheered.

“How can you eat all of that without getting fat?” Weiss asked.

“I run a lot, fast metabolism, and I’m young,” Ruby replied.

“Young?” Yang asked Ruby, “You’re only two years younger than us.”

“I know,” Ruby said smiling cheekily.

“Jerk,” Yang said and playfully punched Ruby’s shoulder.

Everyone started laughing at the sisters’ antics.

When the laughed subsided, Ruby rubbed her shoulder, and said,“Geez, Yang, you didn’t have to punch me so hard.”

“Oh, come on, I just gave you a love tap,” Yang replied.

“A love tap from you is a hard punch for most people, Yang,” Blake said.

“You are the captain and star of the boxing team after all,” Ren added in his usual calm manner.

“Fine, want me to kiss it better, Rubes?” Yang asked and kissed the air.

Ruby blushed slightly and said, “I’m not a little kid anymore, Yang. I don’t need you to kiss my boo-boos.”

“Ah, don’t be like that,” Yang said and wrapped Ruby up in a hug, “Let big sis Yang make you feel all better.”

Yang tried to kiss Ruby’s shoulder while Ruby put her hand on Yang’s face trying to stop her, causing another round of laughter from the table.

Lunch continued with light conversation, occasional jokes from Yang or Nora, and Blake and Weiss rolling their eyes at Yang’s terrible puns. Near the end of lunch, Jaune gave Pyrrha a quick peck on the lips before leaving, as he had an errand to run before lunch was over. Everyone said a quick “later” to Jaune and continued to finish up the last bit of their lunch. However, while everyone went back to eating with no changes, Nora was looking down at her food with a scowl and was stabbing it with her fork. Ruby quickly noticed this and kicked the side of Nora’s shin lightly, getting Nora’s attention. “You okay?” Ruby whispered.

Nora sighed softly, the scowl vanishing, and replied back in a whisper, “Yeah, just the usual stuff.”

“Want to talk about?” Ruby asked.

“Later,” Nora answered.

“What are you two whispering about?” Yang asked leaning in close behind Ruby.

Ruby jumped slightly and turned to look at Yang before answering calmly, “Nora just wanted to see if I was able to go over to her house tomorrow to help her study.”

“Yeah, I’m having a little trouble in math and science and was wondering if she was free to help me,” Nora replied smiling.

“Oh, well, just make sure to tell dad about it,” Yang said and went back to eating her lunch.

Ruby and Nora let out a sigh of relief.

The next night, Ruby and Nora’s study session had turned into a sleepover, and Nora was in her pajamas sitting on her bed, with Ruby, also in her pajamas, sitting across from her on the guest bed, and the TV on in the background.

“So, do you want to talk about it now?” Ruby asked as they had just finished a discussion about their favorite anime, _RWBY_.

Nora sighed and brought her knees up to her chest hugging them. “What am I going to do, Ruby? I can’t get her out of my head and every time I see them kiss or act all lovey dovey it hurts.”

“I don’t know,” Ruby replied, “Maybe if you tell her how you feel you can move on.”

“I can’t do that!” Nora shouted, “She dating Jaune, remember? She not into girls. Plus it would ruin our friendship, and I don’t want to risk losing it.”

“Nora, this is Pyrrha we’re talking about. She wouldn’t let something like you being in love with her ruin your friendship with her. And knowing her, she’ll turn you down as politely as possible before trying to hook you up with her gay cousin,” Ruby replied.

Nora was, sort of, secretly gay. The reason she is “sort of secretly gay” is because she only tries to hide the fact that she is gay from Pyrrha since she is in love with her, but other than that she doesn’t actively try to hide. Though, in Nora’s efforts to hide the fact that she is gay from Pyrrha she has also hidden it from most of the group, with only Ruby and Ren knowing about it.

“Pyrrha has a gay cousin?” Nora asked tilting her head slightly.

Ruby shrugged and said, “I don’t know; I always hear people mention they have a gay cousin or something, and it seemed to fit.”

Nora giggled and said, “True, at a summer camp I went to a few years ago, when the kids in my group found out I was gay they all seemed to have a gay cousin, aunt, or uncle.”

Ruby giggled and said, “Well, I guess since you are gay that makes you the gay cousin.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Nora laughed, which then caused Ruby to laugh.

After their short laugh died down, Nora said, “Enough, about me and unrequited love life. Let’s talk about you and your little love triangle.”

“What love triangle?” Ruby asked cluelessly.

Nora looked at Ruby in disbelief. “Really? You haven’t notice that both your sister and Ms. Goodwitch have a major crush on you? Heck, Ruby, they’re fighting over you.”

“They do not have a crush on me,” Ruby denied, “Yang is my sister and Glynda is more than twice my age.”

“So? Love is blind,” Nora said, “I should know, I’m in love with one of my best friends, who is a straight girl. You can’t choose who you love, Ruby, just what you do about it.”

“Yang is my sister and Glynda is twice my age and one of my teachers,” Ruby replied, basically repeating what she said five seconds ago, still not believing Nora.

“Alright, how about a bet then?” Nora asked smiling mischievously.

“What kind of bet?” Ruby asked cautiously.

“You’ve seen all the looks I give Pyrrha, along with my little actions to try and get her attention and try to sneakily seduce her, right?” Nora asked.

“Yeah,” Ruby replied, still not seeing where Nora was going with this.

“I want you to pay attention to Yang and Ms. Goodwitch, whom I notice you call by her first name,” Nora said causing Ruby to blush a bit, “and I want you to see if they do, or do not make similar, if not, the same expressions. If they do, then you have to admit that they are in love with you, and if they do not then I’ll take back what I said about them being in love with you.”

Ruby glared at Nora in defiance and said, “Alright, deal. But if I win by proving they are not in love with me you have to confess to Pyrrha that you’re in love with her.”

Nora laughed, knowing she would win the bet, and said, “Alright, deal.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Ruby got up the next day, after getting back from Nora’s house, ready to win the bet with her. She heard the shower shut off and the door open. A few seconds later Yang walked into the room wrapped only in a yellow towel that barely covered her nipples and ass, and said, “Morning, Sis.”

Ruby didn’t respond as she was focused on Yang’s breasts as they bounced slightly with every step. Ruby noticed she was staring at Yang and quickly shook her head to clear her mind of some rather inappropriate thoughts about Yang and her breasts.

“M-morning, Yang,” Ruby replied as she blushed slightly.

“You okay, Rubes?” Yang asked noticing the pause before Ruby responded.

“Yeah, I’m still waking up is all,” Ruby replied, “I’m going to take a shower to wake up.”

“Alright, I saved you some hot water,” Yang replied as she opened her dresser drawer to get out some underwear.

“Thanks,” Ruby said and decided to test out Nora’s theory by giving Yang a quick peck on the cheek.

Yang quickly jumped away in surprise but tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor with a thud.

“Yang!?” Ruby cried out as she saw Yang fall.

“Are you o—” Ruby asked, but cut herself off as she noticed that Yang’s towel fell open, revealing Yang’s fit naked body.

Both sisters blushed a shade of red that put Ruby’s name to shame and Yang quickly covered her breasts with her arms and crossed her legs to cover her groin.

Ruby quickly looked away and said, loudly almost shouting, “I’m sorry!”

Ruby swiftly grabbed her shower supplies and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door shut and leaned against the door, panting heavily. She was still blushing deeply as the image of Yang’s naked form was stuck in her mind and all she could think about was how hot Yang looked.

“Stupid, Nora,” Ruby muttered, angry at Nora for putting the idea that Yang might be crushing on her in her head.

Ruby turned on the shower to cold before getting in.

While Ruby ran into the bathroom, Yang was left lying on the ground. After the shock of her sister seeing her naked then running off wore off, Yang slowly reached up and touched the spot where Ruby’s kissed her cheek, and smiled widely.

After an ice cold shower, Ruby walked back to her and Yang’s room, opening the door slightly to peek inside, in case Yang was still inside. Ruby sighed in relief as she saw that Yang wasn’t in the room, not quite ready to face her sister yet. She got dressed and headed towards the kitchen, smelling the scent of pancakes and bacon, from her room.

Ruby stopped just outside the kitchen, staying just out of sight. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she stepped into the kitchen. “Hey, Sis,” Ruby said managing to keep most of the awkwardness out of her voice, and only blushing a little bit.

“Hey, Ruby,” Yang said, blushing slightly as well, “Sorry about flashing you earlier, I didn’t expect you to give me a kiss on the cheek. It kind of surprised me.”

“It’s fine,” Ruby replied, “besides I should be the one apologizing since I was the one that kissed you. I won’t do it again.”

“No,” Yang said a little too quickly, “it’s fine. I didn’t mind it; I just didn’t expect it. Just next time don’t surprise me.”

“Oh, okay,” Ruby replied, a little surprised by Yang response.

Ruby then slowly walked up to Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yang looked at Ruby and Ruby gave her quick peck on the cheek before stepping back.

“How’s that?” Ruby asked, her cheeks pink.

Yang blushed a rose color and turned her head away from Ruby, trying to hide her blush. “Yeah, that’s fine, Rubes,” Yang replied, “Breakfast will be ready in a minute, so you can go ahead and sit down.”

Ruby nodded with a small hum of understanding and went to sit down at the table.

After the sisters had eaten breakfast in an awkward silence, they head to the garage where Yang parked her bike. Yang backed the bike out of the garage, turning it around in the process before Ruby hopped on. She handed Yang her yellow helmet before she put on her own red one.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang’s stomach, feeling her sister’s abs. _“Wow, I never realized how ripped Yang is,_ ” Ruby thought to herself, blushing.

Ruby shook her head of the thought and muttered, “Damn, Nora.”

“You say something?” Yang asked.

“No, nothing,” Ruby replied.

Yang nodded and started the engine.

Yang drove them to school, where they arrived about ten minutes early, so they headed to meet up with the gang in the cafeteria. Team RWBY sat on one side of the table, and Team JNPR sat on the other. Ruby sat down across from Nora and kicked her in the shin underneath the table. That caused Nora’s knee to slam into the underside of the table.

“You okay, Nora?” Ren asked in his usual calm tone.

Nora just gave Ruby a wide, smug smile and said, “Yeah, never better. It was just a muscle spasm.”

Ruby glared back at Nora, who just giggled.

School started a few minutes later and the gang headed inside.

When third period came around Ruby headed to her favorite class, English. When Ruby walked into the English hallway, she was hit with a wave of hot, stuffy air. She headed to Glynda’s class and was already starting to sweat, though she wasn’t sure if it was because of the temperature of the air or if she was nervous about seeing Glynda after what happened with Yang that morning.

When Ruby walked into the class, she saw Glynda sitting at her desk with the top two buttons of her usually, fully button blouse unbuttoned. Ruby sat down at her desk in front of Glynda and asked, “Why is it so hot in here?”

Glynda sighed, “The air conditioner is broken.”

“That sucks, and it’s like ninety degrees outside,” Ruby said and pulled on her shirt collar.

“Just be glad you don’t have to be in here all day long,” Glynda replied with a small smirk of amusement.

“Right, sorry,” Ruby replied, smiling apologetically.

“No need to apologize, Ruby,” Glynda said smiled softly, “It’s not your fault that the air conditioner broke.”

“Do you know when it’s going to be fixed?” Ruby asked

“They said, they’ll get it done after school today, so hopefully they’ll have it fixed by tomorrow,” Glynda answered.

Ruby was about to answer, but the bell rang to signal the start of class.

“Guess I should start class now, hmm?” Glynda asked Ruby rhetorically, with a small smile.

Ruby made it through class easier than she thought it was going to be, but then again, it was so hot Glynda didn’t have the energy to do her subtle seduction tactics on Ruby.

When the bell rang to end class, everyone almost cheered in relief that they could finally leave the hot, stuffy room to one with air conditioning. Everyone got up from their seats and rushed out of the classroom, but Ruby stayed behind for a second. Ruby pulled out her water bottle, which was red with a black outline of her rose symbol on it, from her backpack and sat it on Glynda’s desk.

“What’s that?” Glynda asked.

“It’s my water bottle,” Ruby replied, “I figured you could use it more than me.”

“Don’t you need it for track practice today?” Glynda replied.

“It’s fine; Pyrrha always brings a few bottles of water in case someone forgets to bring theirs or runs out,” Ruby answered. “Oh, and you don’t have to worry about germs, I washed it the other night and hadn't used it yet.”

Glynda smiled sweetly at Ruby, blushing slightly, and said, “Thank you, Ruby. I really appreciate it.”

Ruby blushed slightly at how pretty she thought Glynda’s smile was. “It’s no problem; I’m glad to help.” Ruby replied, “Anyways I have to get to my next class. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, I see you tomorrow Ruby,” Glynda replied, “And I’ll return your water bottle back to you as well, clean.”

“Okay,” Ruby replied giving Glynda one last smile before leaving.

When Ruby walked out of the room, Nora was waiting for her just outside the classroom.

“What do you want?” Ruby asked, not stopping as she didn’t want to be late for her next class.

“So, finally going to admit that they have a crush on you?” Nora asked following Ruby and making sure not to be too specific in case someone bothered to hear what they said.

“No, but thanks to you, now I think I might have a crush on them,” Ruby replied.

“Really?” Nora asked, not expecting that answer at all.

“Yeah. Earlier today, I decided to test out your stupid theory and gave Yang a quick peck on the cheek.” Ruby answered.

“So?” Nora asked, “Siblings give each other kisses on the cheek all the time. I’ve seen Yang do it to you several times, and  Jaune’s sisters do it to him almost daily.”

“I know that,” Ruby replied. “But I’ve never done it to Yang; I always just hugged her. It was probably the first time I kissed her on the cheek since I was like eight.”

“Okay, but still I don’t see your point,” Nora said.

“Well, when I kissed Yang on the cheek she had just gotten out of the shower, and I was about to head into the shower. But when I kissed her, she jumped away in shock... and she fell… and the towel came loose...” Ruby said.

“Yang flashed you?” Nora asked and saw Ruby’s face redden before she started laughing.

Ruby waited with an annoyed look on her face for Nora to finished laughing. Nora’s laughing died down to giggling after about thirty seconds, and Ruby continued. “Yes, she did, and I couldn’t get the image out of my mind until I saw Glynda today. And do you know how hot Yang is? Or how gorgeous Glynda is?”

“Yeah, Yang is smoking hot and ripped as fuck.” Nora replied, going off into a little daydream about Yang.

Nora was quickly brought out of her daydream by Ruby loudly clearing her throat. Nora turned to look at Ruby, who was giving her a death glare.

“I thought you were in love with Pyrrha?” Ruby asked not easing up on the glare.

“I am, but that still doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate a beautiful body when I see one,” Nora replied. “You don’t have to worry about me going after Yang or Professor Goodwitch.”

Ruby’s face softened, and she sighed, “Sorry, Nora, I don’t know what came over me there.”

“It’s fine, Ruby, I feel the same way every time I see Jaune kissing Pyrrha.” Nora replied.

Ruby arrived at her class. “Well, I’ll talk to you later, Nora.”

“Yeah, see you later, Ruby.” Nora said and headed onto her class.

When Ruby sat down in her seat, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Pyrrha.

_Ruby: You free tonight? I want to talk to you about something._

_Pyrrha: Sure, what do you want to talk about?_

_Ruby: Just meet me at AH’s Pizza at 7?_

_Pyrrha: okay_ _☺_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait had finals and took a week off to enjoy the beginning of my summer break. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you enjoy

Ruby was leaning next to the front door of Achievement Hunter’s Pizza, waiting for Pyrrha, as Yang had dropped her off ten minutes early. She saw a red car pull into the parking lot and park at the nearest parking space. Pyrrha stepped out of the car a few seconds later, and Ruby waved her over. Pyrrha smiled and waved back, before jogging up to her.

“Hey, Ruby, did I keep you waiting?” Pyrrha asked.

“No, Yang dropped me off early,” Ruby said and checked her phone, “In fact, we weren’t supposed to meet for another five minutes.”

“That’s good then, ready to go inside?” Pyrrha said giving a small gesture to the door.

“Yeah,” Ruby said and opened the door. She bowed and said, “After you my lady.”

“Why, thank you, kind lady,” Pyrrha said with a curtsy before walking inside.

They walked inside and ordered a large meat lovers pizza and two drinks before going to sit down at a table in the far back corner.

“So, Ruby, what did you want to talk to me about?” Pyrrha asked.

Ruby took a sip of her drink before answering. “Before I tell you, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone. Not even Jaune or Yang, especially not Yang.”

“Okay, I promise,” Pyrrha replied, giving Ruby a curious look.

“I’m gay,” Ruby replied shifting nervously in her seat.

Pyrrha’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.  “Oh, ah, well. I’m happy that you trusted me with coming out, but why don’t you want me to tell Yang? I’m sure she wouldn’t stop loving you.”

“I know, but there is this girl, who Yang thinks I’m just friends with, but in fact, I am secretly dating her,” Ruby replied, using the lie she had practiced since she got home from school. “And I don’t want Yang to do her overprotective sister bit and scare her away.” 

Pyrrha nodded in understanding, as she had seen Yang’s overprotectiveness in action before.

“Plus I don’t need all the new puns and jokes in my life,” Ruby added with a playful smile.

Pyrrha giggled at Ruby’s comment and said, “Yeah, I can see keeping that hidden from her just to avoid those.”

“Well, anyways, things between us have been getting pretty serious, and I think we might actually…” Ruby said blushing deeply and looking down at the table, pushing her two index fingers together. “you know… do it.”

Pyrrha blushed a little and stiffened at the mention of sex. “Well, first off Ruby, you are too young to be having sex, even if it’s with another girl.”

“I know that,” Ruby replied, “and I’m not saying I’m going to do it tomorrow or anything. It’ll probably be on my sixteenth birthday coming up in a couple of months. But what I really wanted to know is what to expect and that sort of thing.” Ruby was blushing the same color as her name by the end; even if it was a lie, she still wasn’t all that comfortable talking about sex.

Pyrrha blushed a bright red, only a few shades lighter than her own hair. “Oh, ah, well. You see Ruby, a boy and a girl doing, huh, that, is different than a girl and a girl doing that.” She stuttered.

“I know that too, but I just want to know what your first time was like?” Ruby asked, and took a large sip of her soda, trying to cool off.

Pyrrha blushed even deeper and muttered, “Ruby, I have something to admit.”

“What?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Jaune and I, haven’t exactly done it yet,” Pyrrha said looking down.

“What!?” Ruby half-shouted in surprise, drawing a few looks from some other customers.

“Shhh, Ruby,” Pyrrha scolded quietly.

Ruby blushed lightly and said, “Sorry. It’s just that everyone things you guys have done it by now. Several times in fact.”

“I know, and we have gotten to that point a couple of times, but every time we did…” Pyrrha replied, “I don’t know. It just didn’t feel right, and I couldn’t get into the mood. It’s like the spark we had at the beginning of our relationship was gone. And now every time we kiss or make out, it feels like I’m just going through the motions.”

“Wow,” Ruby said, completely shocked by what she just heard. “But, you two are like the cutest couple at school.”

“I know, and I just don’t get how the spark could be gone,” Pyrrha said.

“Well, why did you fall for Jaune in the first place?” Ruby asked.

“You know how I when I was younger I was always top of my class?” Pyrrha asked, which Ruby nodded. “Well, the kids use to bully me. Calling me a cheater or say my parents bought my grades and stuff like that. My parents and teachers would always just say that they were jealous of me and that I was better than them.  After a while, I started to feel disconnected from everyone and that I was better than them. That was until I met Jaune. He didn’t call me a cheater or bully me. He didn’t talk to me like I was better than him or anything. He just talked to me like I was another person. He was the first one to ever talk to me like that, and I felt that he was special.”

“Okay, but what changed?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t really know. When Jaune introduced me to the gang, you all acted like Jaune did to me. You all treated me like I was just another person and after a while so did everyone else at school. Then, I don’t know, somewhere down the line the special way Jaune used to treat me, quit being so special and started becoming normal,” Pyrrha said, then buried her face in her hands. “God I’m an awful person.”

Ruby frowned and grabbed Pyrrha’s hands in a supportive manner. “No, you’re not. Your feelings for him just changed. It happens, and we can’t always control how we feel; trust me on that.” Ruby gave Pyrrha a big smile.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile back a bit.

They heard Ruby’s name get called, signaling that their pizza was ready. Ruby got up and went to the front counter to grab the pizza. She came back and put the pizza down between Pyrrha and her. Ruby and Pyrrha each grabbed themselves a few slices of pizza. They didn’t say anything as they ate their couple slices of pizza; half of the reason was that they were hungry and the other half was because they were stalling.

After Ruby had finished her third slice and Pyrrha finished her second slice, Ruby finally said, “So what are you going to do?”

Pyrrha froze midway picking up her third slice of pizza. “W-what do you m-mean?” She stuttered, knowing exactly what Ruby meant. 

“About Jaune?” Ruby replied, “You can’t just keep pretending to be in love with him forever.”

Pyrrha sighed deeply, “I know, but I don’t want to hurt him. I may not be in love with him anymore, but I do still love him.”

“I get that; I don’t want to see him hurt either, but you have to think about yourself too,” Ruby replied. “And the sooner you tell him, the better. What if he gets to the point where he feels like you don’t want to do it with him, or what if he asks you to marry him, huh? Do you plan to spend the rest of your life with him just to spare his feelings.”

Pyrrha smiled slightly, looking down. “When did you become so mature, Ruby?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby shrugged, though she had some experience with conversations similar to this with Nora. “But you need to decide what to do about Jaune.”

“I know, I know,” Pyrrha said, “I just don’t want to hurt him.”

Ruby sighed and ate a bite of her pizza. “Don’t you think it’ll hurt him more later if you wait to break up with him?”

“You’re right,” Pyrrha sighed heavily, “Would you be there with me when I break up with him?”

“Of course,” Ruby replied, “I can even get Nora to be there too.”

“NO!” Pyrrha practically shouted, getting a few looks from the surrounding tables and making Ruby jump a little.

Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment at her outburst and shrank back into her seat. “Sorry, It’s just that I know after I break up with Jaune I’ll be a crying mess, and I don’t want her to see me like that.”

“Why? Isn’t she your friend too?” Ruby asked confused why she wouldn’t want Nora there.

Pyrrha blushed deeper and asked, “Ruby, can I tell you something? And you absolutely cannot tell anyone about it, and I mean anyone. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ruby asked, even more confused about what Pyrrha might say.

“About a two months ago, I started to have wet dreams,” Pyrrha said blushing the same shade as her hair. “Ah, I guess I should ask if you know what a wet dream is first.”

“Yeah, I know what it is,” Ruby said blushing a bit.

“Well I started to have them two months ago, one every couple of days, and they weren’t about Jaune,” Pyrrha said blushing deeper, with her hands in her lap and rubbing her thighs together.

“Oh, were they about Nora?” Ruby guessed, hoping they were since that would mean Nora had a shot.

Pyrrha looked at Ruby in complete surprise, her eyes wide as dinner plates. “How did you know that?”

“What!?” Ruby asked slightly surprised, not completely expecting her to be right. “I just took a shot in the dark as a joke. I didn’t really expect to be right.”

“Well, your shot in the dark was right,” Pyrrha replied, “And I also noticed that I’ve been staring at Nora when we’re changing for track practice.”

“Yeah, she does have a nice rack,” Ruby said with a bit of daydreaming in her voice. 

“Ruby,” Pyrrha called out, a drop of venom seeping into her voice.

Ruby snapped out her little daydream, blushing slightly. “Sorry.”

_ Damn, when did I start daydreaming about breasts? _ Ruby asked herself mentally. 

Pyrrha groaned and put her head down on the table. “I’m so confused right now.”

“Yeah, I’m confused too,” Ruby said accidentally, feeling sympathetic to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked up at Ruby confused. “What do you mean you’re confused?”

Ruby realized what she said and sighed deeply. After Pyrrha being so open with her, Ruby was starting to feel guilty lying to her about having a girlfriend. “I lied about having a  girlfriend earlier.”

“What?” Pyrrha asked more confused then she was a second ago.

“I lied about having girlfriend earlier,” Ruby repeated, “I don’t have a  girlfriend . I wasn’t even sure that I was gay until I saw Yang naked today and talked to Glynda after class today. So, I’m pretty sure that I have a crush on both my sister and my teacher. And the only reason I lied about the girlfriend, is because I have a friend, who is a girl, that has a crush on you.” 

Pyrrha didn’t say anything for a few seconds, completely shell shocked by Ruby’s confession, before saying. “Wow, I  really don’t know how to reply to that.”

“You’re not mad that I lied to you?” Ruby asked nervously.

“No, I’m not mad since you were honest with me,” Pyrrha replied, “But I have to ask. Do you want me to break up with Jaune because you think it is the right thing to do? Or because Nora had a crush on me, and you want to help her hook up with me?”

“Okay, first off. I cannot admit in any way, shape, or form that Nora has a crush on you or has ever told me she has a crush on you,” Ruby replied, and Pyrrha nodded in understanding. “And second, I do think it is the right thing to do to break-up with Jaune. And I also advise not to turn around and start a relationship with Nora, as it will hurt Jaune’s feelings and you shouldn’t use Nora as a rebound girl. While she may still say yes, I don’t think it is a good idea to get into a relationship right after getting out of one.”

“I know, and I don’t want Nora to be my rebound girl either,” said Pyrrha.

“That’s good, because if you did and wound up hurting Nora, I would have to break your legs,” Ruby said with a big innocent smile, yet emitted an aura of death.

“Right, got it,” Pyrrha replied with an awkward smile and chuckle.

‘Ruby and Yang are definitely related’ Pyrrha thought to herself.

Ruby’s and Pyrrha’s conversation soon changed to a different one and they later left the restaurant. Pyrrha dropped Ruby off back at her house.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ruby,” Pyrrha said as Ruby got out of Pyrrha’s car. 

“Yeah, see ya,” Ruby replied and watched Pyrrha drive off.

When Ruby went inside she was greeted by one of Yang’s bear hugs, her face being smothered in Yang’s breasts. After a few seconds, Yang let Ruby go and asked, “How was your dinner date with Pyrrha?”

“It wasn’t a date, Yang,” Ruby replied, somehow managing to stop herself from blushing too noticeably. “We just got together to talk about something.”

“Well, then what did you talk about?” Yang asked.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Ruby said with a wink and headed to her room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've had a bit of trouble getting in the mood to write and have been distracted by video games over summer break. I start school soon so hopefully, I will post more chapters more often when that happens, but until then I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get a new chapter out before I start school again.

It was the next morning after Pyrrha and Ruby made their confessions over pizza, Ruby leaned against the wall of the gym, and around the corner, Pyrrha was breaking up with Jaune.

“I don’t understand,” Jaune said a mix of hurt and guilt in his voice, “Is it something I did?”

“No, no, no,” Pyrrha replied quickly, trying to keep stop Jaune from feeling guilty. “You didn’t do anything, Jaune. It’s not you; it’s me. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it’s true.”

“But I thought we had something good going. What changed?” Jaune asked.

“Well, I started to realize that while I do love you, I wasn’t in love with you,” Pyrrha answered.

“I don’t understand,” Jaune replied.

Pyrrha took a deep breath to help steel herself for what she was about to say. “Jaune, I’m gay.” Pyrrha saw Jaune’s eyes slightly widened in shock but continued. “I’ve started to notice it a couple of months ago. I didn’t really understand what I felt until I talked about it with Ruby. She and I sat down and talked about it so that I could understand how I felt. After we had talked, I figured out that why I do love you, I just love you as a friend, not a boyfriend.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Jaune said dumbstruck.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Pyrrha replied and looked down at Jaune’s feet, “I know this a lot to take in at once, and I know that things will be awkward between us for a while, but I hope that we can in time be friends again.” Pyrrha looked back up at Jaune with her eyes but kept her head down.

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha’s hands in a comforting manner. “Pyrrha, we’ll always be friends. And you’re right that things will be weird at first, but I’m sure we can get over it come it with time.”

Pyrrha lifted her head and smiled at Jaune. “You’re a great guy, Jaune, and whatever girl you wind up with will be a lucky one.”

“I could say the same to you,” Jaune joked lightly with only a slightly awkward chuckle.

Pyrrha giggled a little and said, “Yeah I guess you could.”

Pyrrha gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you around, then?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around,” Jaune replied with a small smile.

Pyrrha toward and walked away from Jaune, heading around the corner where Ruby was waiting with open arms. Pyrrha hugged Ruby, their difference in their height meant that Ruby’s face was pulled in Pyrrha’s breasts; which both girls admit was nice even if it wasn’t their crushes.

After a minute of hugging, they separated from one another. “Are you going to be okay?” Ruby asked.

Pyrrha nodded. “I’ll be fine, Ruby. Let’s get back to the café before the others start to get worried.”

Ruby nodded smiling, and they walked back to the cafeteria. They sat down at their usual table where everyone else was already waiting. When they arrived, Yang asked, “What were you two doing?”

“We’ll tell you later,” Pyrrha said, not really feeling like talking about her break up with Jaune so soon.

“Alright,” Yang replied, and the group continued with their discussion while they waited for classes to start for the day; Jaune joined them a few minutes later.

Ruby went through her day as usual, though she was looking forward to English so she could see Glynda again. Ruby arrived at Glynda’s classroom and sat down at her seat. “Hey, Glynda, I see they fixed the a/c.”

“Yes, they did, and I’ll never take air conditioning for granted again,” Glynda replied smiling.

“Yeah, I only spent one class period in here and I was miserable,” Ruby said smiling, “a whole day must have been torture.”

“It wasn’t too bad after you gave me your water bottle. It helped me stay cool,” Glynda replied.

“I’m glad I could help,” Ruby smiled brightly.

Glynda slightly blushed seeing Ruby’s smile and softly smiled back. “Speaking of your water bottle, I have it in my purse and will give it back to you after class.”

“Alright, that’s fine,” Ruby said, still smiling.

The bell to begin class rang and Glynda stood up to start class. Class went as usual with Glynda doing her subtle seduction tactics and Yang glaring at Glynda from the back of the classroom. The bell rang to end class, and everyone rushed out to their next class.

“Hey, Ruby, ready to head to our next class?” Yang asked when she saw Ruby stay next to Glynda’s desk instead of heading to the door.

“You can go ahead and go. I’ll catch up with you in just a second I need to get my water bottle back,” Ruby replied.

“Your water bottle?” Yang asked confused.

“Ruby, lent it to me the day the air conditioner went out,” Glynda said before Ruby could reply. “I have it my purse, just give me a second.”

“Alright, I’ll just wait outside for you,” Yang said, giving Glynda suspicious look. Yang then turned to walk outside the classroom and leaned against the wall next to the door.

When Yang left the room, Glynda grabbed her purse from under her desk and put it on her desk. She unzipped her purse and pulled Ruby’s water bottle out, handing it to Ruby. “Here you go. Thank you for letting me borrow it, Ruby.”

“No problem,” Ruby smiled, taking her bottle back.

Ruby turned to leave, but Glynda stopped her. “Hang on a second, Ruby.”

“Hm?” Ruby looked at Glynda slightly confused.

Glynda stood up from her desk and walked over to Ruby. She grabbed Ruby’s hand that was still holding the bottle and raised it up to her face. Glynda gave the mouth piece of the water bottle a kiss. “I forgot to give you a good luck kiss,” Glynda said, giving a Ruby a wink.

Ruby blushed deeply and looked up at Glynda wide eyed. “Uh, um th-thank y-you,” Ruby stuttered, which caused her to blush deeper in embarrassment.

Glynda giggled at Ruby’s reaction and watched as Ruby walked out of the room stiff as a board. Ruby headed to her next class, noticing Yang call her name. It wasn’t until Yang grabbed Ruby’s shoulder and turned her around did Ruby even notice Yang.

“Ruby, didn’t you hear me call your name?” Yang asked concerned.

“Ah, no sorry Yang I was distracted,” Ruby replied, a slight blush still on her cheek.

“By what? Did Goodbitch do something to you?” Yang asked.

“It’s nothing, Yang. I’m going to go to class now,” Ruby replied and walked away, leaving a very confused Yang behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a wet dream about Glynda then acts weird in class.

Ruby woke up in class at her desk. “ _I don’t remember going to class,_ ” she thought as she looked around, not seeing anyone else. The lights appeared to be off with only the light of the moon filling the room; giving is dreamland feeling.

She was about to get up when a ruler slammed onto her desk with a loud smack. Ruby yelped slightly jumped before looking in front of her. “Oh, Glynda I didn’t see you there,” Ruby said to Glynda, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Glynda was wearing a white blouse with several of the top buttons unbuttoned, showing a generous amount of cleavage and that she didn’t have a bra on, a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and 3-inch heels. She had a ruler in her hand while giving Ruby a stern look. “You know you’re not supposed to fall asleep in class, Ruby.”

“I’m sorry, but where is everybody?” Ruby looked around again, trying to figure out what was going on.

Glynda slammed her ruler down on the desk getting Ruby’s attention once again. However, when Ruby looked at her, she was wearing a different set of clothes. Glynda was dressed in a black leather corset, which barely covered her nipples, elbow gloves, and thigh high boots; her ruler had also turned into a riding crop.

Ruby’s eyes trailed over her body, taking in the dangerous, yet incredibly sexy, view in front of her. Ruby’s head followed her eyes as they made their way down Glynda’s body. When she reached her’s groin, she felt a felt the tip of the riding crop press under her chin lifting her head up until she was looking Glynda in the eyes. “My eyes are up here, Ruby.”

“I-i’m s-sorry, Ma’am,” Ruby stuttered, embarrassed that she got caught.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Glynda smacked the inside of Ruby’s thigh with the riding crop. She yelped at the slight stinging sensation, the crop returning to her chin to keep her looking up at Glynda.

“That’s Mistress to you, Ruby,” Glynda said with a stern voice and glare.

“Y-yes, M-mistress,” Ruby’s blush matched her name as she stuttered out the words.

“Good,” Glynda smirked and ran the riding crop down Ruby’s neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, and all the way down to Ruby’s clit.

“Looks like your red tips are natural after all,” She teased, rubbing the crop against her clit in a slow, gentle, circles.

Ruby was blushing so hard she thought her head was going to explode, as she just realized that she was completely naked and the desk that was in front of her had somehow vanished. She let out soft moans as the tip of the crop rubbed against her clit.

“You like that don’t you?” Glynda rubbed her clit faster.

Ruby didn’t say anything too embarrassed to admit it did.

“Answer me, Slave,” Glynda glared and smacked the inside of her other thigh.

She yelped, slightly jumping, before saying, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Glynda hit the inside of her thigh again.

“Yes, Mistress!” Ruby cried out, her folds moist with her excitement.

“Good girl,” Glynda smirked and pulled the crop away from her clit. Her free hand grabbed one of Ruby’s breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze and her thumb playing with her stiff nipple a bit. She then slowly moved her hand down her toned stomach, filling Ruby’s abs as she did, to her folds.

Ruby let out a little eep and stiffened when she felt Glynda’s hand reach her folds. She had to stifle a moan as Glynda’s fingers slowly started to rub her folds, the palm on her hand grinding into her clit.

“You’re wet,” Glynda teased as she leaned into closer to Ruby until their faces were only inches apart. Ruby would have gotten a great view of her cleavage, but she couldn’t take her eyes away from Glynda’s. “You want it don’t you?”

Ruby opened her mouth slightly to speak but didn’t trust her mouth to form words, so she closed it and nodded.

“Then tell me that you want it,” Glynda ordered.

“I-i wa-want it, M-mistress,” Ruby stuttered out between small moans.

“Want what?” She rubbed her folds a little faster.

“Y-you to-to,” Ruby blushed madly, too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

“To what? If you don’t ask for it properly I’m going to stop and leave,” Glynda threatened.

Ruby softly whined too embarrassed to say it, but not wanting Glynda to stop.

“Last chance,” She said and stopped rubbing Ruby’s folds, but didn’t remove her hand.

Ruby took a deep breath to steel herself before saying, “Please, f-finger my pu-vagina, M-mistress.”

Glynda smiled and kissed her. When she kissed Ruby, she shoved her middle and ring finger into her pussy. Ruby gasped and moaned into the kiss as she did, which she took advantage of by shoving her tongue into Ruby’s mouth, dominating it easily.

Ruby melted into Glynda’s touch, becoming completely at the older woman’s mercy.

Glynda’s skilled fingers began to work quickly, thrusting in and out of the younger girl’s pussy and swiftly found her g-spot, focusing directly on it.

Ruby broke the kiss as she threw her head back and let out a loud moan when she found her g-spot. Her moans got louder and louder as she was fingered faster and harder.

It didn’t take long for the inexperienced girl to be brought to climax by the much more experienced woman. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum,” Ruby moan as she bucked her hips into Glynda’s hand.

“Then cum, cum for your Mistress,” Glynda fingered her faster.

“MISTRESSSSS!!!” Ruby cried out in ecstasy when she came, soaking Glynda’s gloved hand in her juices.

Ruby’s eyes snapped open; she was suddenly looking up at the ceiling in her room instead of the classroom’s. She was panting heavily and covered in sweat, and the covers were kicked off to the foot of her bed. She felt something wet and sticky on her hand and looked down at to find that it was between her legs, with two of her fingers in her pussy. Her pajama pants and panties were also down to her mid-thigh, and her tank top was up over her breasts, exposing them to cool night air.

It took her a few seconds figured out what had happened and blushed a shade of red that would put her name to shame. She quickly looked over at Yang, sighing in relief when she saw that her sister was still sound asleep. Ruby quietly thanked all of the gods and goddess she could think of that her sister could sleep through an air raid with ease.

She pulled her fingers out of herself and used her clean hand to pull up her pants and panties, before heading to the bathroom to wash her hands. When Ruby came back, she noticed a large wet spot on the bed and slightly blushed remembering her dream. She silently changed out the sheets to hide the evidence.

After she finished changing out the sheets, Ruby checked the time and saw that it was about time for her to get up. So she decided to go ahead and get ready for her school, which included a cold shower.

By the time Ruby had finished her shower and gotten dressed, Yang’s alarm went off. Yang reached her hand up and hit the snooze button. Ruby sighed knowing that her sister would keep hitting the snooze button till noon if she let her. So, she shook Yang awake, “Yang, time to get up.”

“Five more minutes,” She moaned and rolled over.

“Fine, I’ll cook breakfast then,” Ruby chimed, and Yang shot up out of bed.

“No, no, no, I’ll get ready right now and cook breakfast,” She quickly grabbed her things before rushing into the bathroom.

Ruby giggled at her sister’s antics. There was an incident when she was younger and tried to make breakfast in bed for Yang’s birthday, but wound up setting the kitchen on fire. Even since then Ruby was forbidden from cooking; though she can make her mother’s cookies with Yang’s help.

Ruby went to the living room where she watched cartoons as she waited for her sister to get ready. Twenty minutes later, Yang walked through the living room entirely dressed with slightly damp hair.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Strawberry pancakes and bacon,” Ruby replied excitedly.

“Alright, coming right up,” Yang said and started making the breakfast.

After the two sisters ate their breakfast, Yang drove them to school. They went through the school day as any another, Ruby having forgotten about her wet dream when she was watching cartoons. However, when Ruby walked into Glynda’s class, and she spotted the older woman sitting at her desk the dream came flooding back to her.

Ruby face turned a bright red, and she froze in her tracks as she remembered the way Glynda looked in her dream. When she stopped, Yang was right behind her, causing them to collide, almost knocking Ruby to the floor.

“Ruby, why did you stop?” Yang asked, both a little annoyed and a little concerned.

“Sorry, I thought I had forgotten something, but I didn’t,” Ruby’s was blush lighter making it look like she was blushing out of embarrassment.

“Oh, alright,” Yang replied, not quite believing but wasn’t going to push the issue.

The two girls headed to their seats, Ruby looking down at her feet to avoid looking at Glynda. When she got to her desk, she opened her notebook and English book and stared at them, trying her best to not look about Glynda or think about her dream.

 Ruby went through almost the entire class without ever looking up from her notebook, which concerned the witch. So when class ended Glynda walked up to Ruby.

“Ruby?”

Ruby didn’t look or say anything, too lost in trying to focus on her notes that she didn’t even notice the ball ring or Glynda call her name.

“Ruby?” The teacher tried again, louder and with a bit more authority.

Ruby’s head shot up and looked at Glynda directly in her eyes.

“Yes, Mist—”

She started to say but caught herself and coughed, trying to cover up her mistake. “Yes, Ms. Goodwitch,” She replied, blushing deeply.

“Are you okay? You’ve been looking down in your notebook the whole class.”

Ruby noticed that people were leaving the room and quickly gathered up her stuff while saying, “I’m fine, just…” She couldn’t really come up with an excuse that explained her behavior, so she said, “I’m fine,” one more time before rushing out the door, leaving a very confused Glynda and Yang, who was watching from her desk, behind.


End file.
